Chronicla/2/1 (Lorica)
=Aspirations Block= Chapter 1: Turning of Age :Planning: | Writing: *The story begins in Aeutaril. Qura's birthday party - Tyl, Intael and the boys introduce Qura to Magick, a card game. ::It's one of boys' favorite games - but frowned upon by parents who are worried they'll get 'ideas'. ::It's Qura's "18th" birthday (though she's more like 14). The Loiras are good friends of the Aurias. *Meanwhile, the adults are talking about Qura’s age, quality, and suitability - marriage is on their minds. ::From this we can tell that Teal has an alpha male view toward women and that Qura’s brother Jitta had set off on his own. *Go over the playing of the game, first few rounds, show what the game implies that magic is like. *Fast forward (FF). Just as Qura gets the hang of it, their parents berate them for playing Magick and end the party early. *Everyone has to leave. Qura keeps thinking about the colorful world hinted at by those cards. *Qura's parents have a talk with Qura about Magick, which quickly heats into an argument about becoming a Mage. ::This argument includes a lot about disobedience, respect for authority, childish dreams, authoritarian parents, etc. *Qura argues that her dream is to be a mage - and talks about how she already has "it all planned out". *Sara says it's just a dream, that she's out of touch with reality – and certainly not fit for a lady. *Qura recalls a beautiful, recurring dreamscape - a general state of the world - where magic was pervasive. *Teal tells Qura to shut up, punishes her for disobedience, and says that Qura's free spirit must be subdued via marriage. *Qura is subserviently bonded to her father via blood magic. Flashback to several years ago when the ritual was first done. *Qura goes to sleep weeping over her powerlessness of being a girl in a male-dominated society, and being unable to escape. *Qura pours her pent-up fury into her diary ("dear diary..."). Chapter 2: Introduction to Faera :Planning: | Writing: *FF next day. Qura has left the home, which she rarely does, trying to get away from emotional distress. *Tyl meets her at the edge of the woods, saying Judicad is considering Teal's marriage proposal (Qura/Intael). *They are surprised by a pulsphere's lighting up. Tyl isn't terribly surprised so Qura asks what it is, promises she won't tell. ::It's not all right for a girl (or anyone at all) to be wandering around looking for sources of magic, especially the taboo kind. *Tyl tells Qura about the faera Tyl's been observing in the woods, indicating to her the various ones she's recognized. ::Tyl's been doing this for a very long time; many people think Tyl acts kind of unusual but don't bother her about it. *Tyl gets Qura to help her collect these little insects (among other strange things) and add to her glass-vial collection. ::The faera she collect always die very soon because she doesn't know very well how to keep them alive. *In the process Qura watches as the faera they observe perform magical feats. At first Qura is phobic of insects. ::This is basically Tyl's realization of magic. She doesn't understand magic very well, but she's good at spotting faera. *Qura and Tyl also discuss the magic taught at the famed Iutarru Academy and wonder how these two types are related. *They stumble across a snake and try to run but the snake can outrun them underground. Tyl beats it to death. ::Qura is shocked and unable to do anything except scream; she admires Tyl's practicality and courage. *Upon inspecting the snake, they realize that even larger animals can harbor faera, and add it to Tyl's collection. #Create Light (pulsphere) #Delete Earth (mole-snake) #Create Oxygen #Keeping collections of faera in glass vials #Create Heat #Create Water Chapter 3: A Taste of the High Life :Planning: | Writing: * ::It's apparent to the Loiras that Qura doesn't enjoy her status as wife, but Tyl doesn't want to harm her. ::Instead, Intael challenges her to try surviving on her own after an argument about what women 'should' be able to do. *Qura goes around looking for a job but doesn't qualify for any of them, b/c she's female, has no experience, and is weak. ::The only job that works for her is as a local waitress. After a crash course she starts handling customers. *Qura lands herself an assignment to look after Darryl (a local admin and kleptocrat with bad tempers, and a womanizer). *Overhearing the customers, Qura handles herself very well and soon is tending after the officials (and learns their ways). *The officials play a game of chess. Qura, being very attractive, soon gets them teaching her how to play and learns quickly. *Qura is also made aware of the vestal ceremony happening in just one week, and decides to convince Intael to attend. *Next day her parents come in and immediately realize what she's up to. They tell bad lies about her to the boss, Qura protests. *Qura is fired for 'lack of filial piety'. She returns in defeat to Intael and for the moment the Loiras think it's settled. ::Qura spent only one day at the restaurant. Looking back she realizes that she can't be satisfied as a commoner either. Chapter 4: As Bride and Bondslave :Planning: | Writing: *Teal comes home, saying he's found Qura a husband, and the Loiras begin carting in bride-price. ::At that time Qura was reading/memorizing Six Set Classic and developing her mana – her parents are okay about this. ::However, this is air magic, and it includes the priesthood - an escape route for women who don’t want to marry. ::It’s already a week later. The arrangement is already settled, and Qura and Sara had no say. Neighbor marriage is common. *Qura tries to resist, but ceases the moment she sees Teal's angry face. He orders her to cook lunch and sew her skirt. ::A skirt is a symbol of delicateness and Qura hates being forced to wear it. (In reality it is also a symbol of the nobility.) ::After having seen what Magick had to offer when she had been awake, Qura can't be content as a submissive wife. *Qura finds such work denigrating and futile, and Sara shouts at her when she works carelessly (thinking of spellcasting). *Shortly after lunch parents take Qura to the Loiras. She is afraid of being with this new family (and her future masters). ::Qura had been told by Teal to behave or she would be punished, which is at odds with Qura's 'free' personality. *They start off by having Qura sing and dance for them. While Qura is embarrassed, she is great at it and the others enjoy it. ::Qura recalls all the humming, singing, dancing that the did at home, and performs impromptu based on those memories. *Intael Loira (the husband-to-be) tries to court Qura (who isn't responsive); her parents say she will adjust in time. *Then Qura is told to look after and teach the family's youngest, 8-year-old Real Loira, as her brideshow. ::Qura knows only the most basic math (thru division), so this is an opportunity for her to learn math as well. ::This takes the form of teaching basic algebra - something Qura has to teach herself before teaching it to Reala. ::Anything beyond arithmetic are called various types of "mathemagic" (but isn't really magic at all). *FF. Night. The wedding takes place. The ritual is performed whereby Intael mixes some of his blood with Qura’s. ::Now Qura is effectively slave to both Teal and Intael. Qura wonders if she should run away but realizes she’s likely to fail. *Fearing she'll escape, Judicad chains Qura to her bedpost in the Loiras' house. Qura goes to sleep, robbed of her diary. #Mathemagic Chapter 5: Vestal Virgins :Planning: | Writing: * *Qura arrives at Iutarru for the vestal ceremony along with Intael (who wants to see belles). She hasn’t revealed her intention. ::The vestal position is a third alternative for women to take (after wife hood and priesthood) and smiled upon. ::Both it and priesthood are related to air magic. The nine vestal virgins are granted significant air-magic powers. ::Only young ladies that are totally unmarred can become one. Any young female can apply, though selection is rigorous. ::The position requires perfect beauty and devotion to air magic. Qura has both and wants to escape marriage this way. *They walk through an air of festivities. It’s the first time Qura has visited the city (which is different from the city in reality). *Once they get there Qura tries to abandon Intael (whom she doesn't have much interest in) and participate in the ceremony. *Qura participates in the test of air-magic abilities, going through a troublesome test, and yet passes it. *Inteal meanwhile bets on who will be chosen. He is startled out of gambling when he sees Qura’s name. *Inteal asks the guards questions meant to determine if Qura could pass, and realizes that it’s what Qura is up to. *Inteal learns that even though they are married, he can’t do a thing to stop Qura should she become a vestal virgin. *Inteal tries to stop Qura but is stopped from entering for the virgins' safety. He protests to the guards, but to no avail. *Qura's exceptional beauty stands out as she lines up for the second (beauty) test. They are in plain view of the public. *The candidates are called upon to individually perform a song-dance combo on stage in front of the massive audience. *Intael throws a rock at her, it bruises her, and Qura is disqualified. The guard fines Intael a lot of money, but that’s it. *Intael berates Qura for trying to abandon him and making him lose so much money. *Inteal inflicts so much pain on Qura using blood magic that she is shocked awake. Chapter 6: Taking the First Step :Planning: | Writing: *FF. Judicad gives the girls an errand. After delivering the parcel, they detour to the woods to scoop up some humus. *Qura also collects some plant leaves, still being uncomfortable near bugs. Suddenly Tyl's pulsphere shines nonstop. *They both realize this as unusual activity and they keep both the pulsphere and the faera which seems responsible. ::This is the spell initiator. The other faera's attack uses it to drain its prey of any mana used for defense. *From the interactions that the faera have with each other, Qura concludes the analogs between them and animals. *Tyl shows Qura to her faera collection, which is hidden outside her house, which holds several dead faera. *Tyl feeds to the faera various insects she's collected. Some of them she's already figured out which goes to what. *Others Tyl still hasn't figured out, so she gives them different "test" foods. Qura feeds one a certain plant and it eats. ::In this way Qura has discovered what another faera feeds on. Tyl records this important info in her journal. *On a hunch, Tyl squashes the spell-initiator faera and adds it to another pulsphere; it lights up the other one as well. ::This is their first spell. Tyl sees this as a tiny step and a harbinger of greater things to come; Qura is underwhelmed. *They put their stuff away, then rush back home. Judicad is back already and wonders why it took them so long. *He had walked outside, heard the girls' whispering and found them and their collection. He ruins it, drags Qura home. *Very angry that Qura would get involved in taboo arts, Judicad has her chained to her bed, keeping the keys. #Faera not being able to live for long #Spell initiator (uncontrollable effect) #The first spell (light + spell initiator) Chapter 7: The Rain Maker :Planning: | Writing: *Next day. Judicad brings the girls to Aeutaril's village center, where people have congregated to see magic. *The newcomer claims he is able to make the place rain, something of an issue. Everyone hopes it will rain - naturally. *The first contestant to go to the rain summoning stand does a lot of shamanistic actions but fails to call rain. ::This is also the old village priest, who is into air magic but still hasn't ever been able to summon rain. *Some time later, the newcomer takes to the stand and makes a simple gesture with a rod. Nothing happens. *Disappointed, everyone decides to go home. Overhead, clouds form. They return to the village center in surprise. *The process is gradual. Everyone watches in anticipation, and soon a drizzle and then a downpour begins. *The village priest tries unsuccessfully to convince the people that number 2 merely based it off of his own summons. ::The pivotal point isn't who did it; it's that it actually happened, which to some people is unbelievably shocking. *Meanwhile, Judicad tries futilely to brainwash the girls into thinking that becoming a mage is downright demonic. *Everyone gets down on their knees in thanks to the rain shaman. The girls are amazed and decide to become magi. *Judicad has them follow as he goes to the marketplace to buy stores of food; most of them go with the shaman. *Before he can finish, everyone screams out in surprise: the rain shaman has been stabbed to death. ::As Judicad leads them home, Qura is fearful of having a similar fate fall upon her. Tyl whispers agreement. Chapter 8: To Leave Or To Stay :Planning: | Writing: *FF 3 days. A chained Qura is still in the Loira's home. Tyl chooses this time to set Qura free w/ a key. ::This is after all Tyl’s house. She’s not in a rush to get Qura free. All the adults have already left; Tyl is sewing. ::Qura has been downtrodden, and it’s only because of Tyl’s suggestion that they haven’t used blood magic to harm her, ::Tyl also intends to venture out into the world. At this point Qura doesn’t know Tyl’s unusual experience. *Qura asks Tyl why she’s interested in leaving. Tyl says that she wants to seek out magic (not specifying which kind). ::Qura at first assumes that Tyl was, like her, given a dream to strive for by that game of Magick the boys introduced. *But Qura locks herself back up and startles Tyl by saying that her parents were right; there's only two paths. *Qura reveals to Tyl the dream that she had 3 nights ago (“taste of the high life”), says that girls can’t survive on their own. *Tyl then tries to reason with Qura, saying that everyone is entitled to pursue their own interests and explore the world. ::Tyl says this with such conviction that Qura really wants to believe that running off is right for her. *Qura is persuaded. Tyl and Qura agree to leave Aeutaril and seek out Iutarru Academy, where channeling is taught. *After stealing everything they need from the Loiras' home, Qura makes it look like the locksmith set her free, heads to forest. *Tyl stages her own death by drowning (although she can swim) and meets up with Qura in the forest. Chapter 9: The Prince's New Bride :Planning: | Writing: * *A week after the failed attempt to escape back at Irisfal, Qura has pestered Intael so much he leaves her alone. *Qura is back to working at the Aeutaril restaurant. Altair (a prince gone incognito) comes and Qura begins talking to him. ::Renin is accompanying Altair on a last-ditch mission to find the perfect wife for him. *Immediately they strike up an exquisite dialogue filled with hidden meaning. Qura has no idea that Altair is a prince. ::Nobles and people of high standing talk to each other in convoluted English; commoners in Lorican. ::Qura acts the way she does because she has had a good experience with the local officials and doesn't like her husband. *They then get around to playing a game of chess (also filled with hidden meaning). Altair totally falls in love with her. *Altair (a mediocre chess player) is defeated at the game and dejectedly ports to the Citadel (Renin is terrified). *When questioned by Da (the king), Altair claims that he's found his wife and will bring her over the next day (gray lie). *The next day Altair and Renin port back to the restaurant. Altair, finding Qura working in a backroom, play chess with her. *Altair reveals his dragon brooch (indicative of his royal status), which totally freaks Qura out, causing her to lose the match. *Altair spirits a stunned/terrified Qura off to the Citadel without Intael knowing about it. *The entire time Altair and Renin fool Qura into thinking she's going to be executed for playing chess with Altair (a crime). *The Citadel rises out of Laga Originum with all its grandeur to welcome Qura's arrival to the palace. *Qura is brought over to the Citadel's wedding temple all the while thinking it is the execution stand. *Then suddenly, with a pleased Da present, Altair 'rescues' Qura, who falls into his arms (before slapping him). *Qura is coronated as princess Qura Phoenica and enchanted with the hex-set Reginylgyna. Category:Events